


Cold Touches and Hot Kisses

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Sexy Animal Noise [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cunnilingus, F/F, Magic-Users, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: With great power comes great responsibility, so the Old World saying went, and for Weiss, it doesn't really get much greater than being a living, breathing, walking magical reactor that has a habit of accidentally freezing things, and potentially exploding in an ugly, icy mess if she can't get a handle on it in time.Training at the Weaver's Terrace helps her get her newfound magical ability under control and show her new uses for it, while alone time with Ruby helps her discovery all theotherinteresting ways you can use water magic...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a smutty version of chapters 59-62 of the Keeper of the Grove.
> 
> For those that have a problem with it, Ruby is described as having pubic hair/a “bush,” so watch out for that.

Weiss came to by noon, feeling much better now that she'd both caught up on her lost sleep, and had so much tension and stress released just like that. “Piper, I should _really_ get laid much more often...” she thought to herself as she looked at who could help with just that.

Ruby was still in her nest, naked, asleep, and drooling all over her pillow. Weiss bit her lip and blushed, debating whether or not she should wake her up and ask her all the new burning questions on her mind, or ask her if she was game for yet more fooling around, before she decided not to.

Instead, she put on her work dress, then tiptoed it out of their room and outside the house. Tending to her crops and her new orchard occupied her thoughts for a while, but after she closed the lid on the storage box, there was no avoiding it anymore:

“I kissed Ruby.” Weiss thought. “And she kissed me _back_. And _then_ _we had wild, passionate,_ _ _amazing__ _sex_.”

She looked down at the lid, her face beginning to burn all over again, a flood of mixed emotions welling up inside of her:

Confusion, as she wondered just what exactly this new relationship would entail, as though Ruby wasn’t Weiss’ first girlfriend, she was the first person she’d dated across _species_ lines.

Excitement, as she remembered how amazing her lips felt on her, how well their bodies fit together, the way her touch brought all sorts of _interesting_ reactions to her that she’d never felt with anyone else, those rough, strong hands toying and groping her breasts, that affectionate and skilled tongue on her nipples, the rippling muscles of her thigh pressed up against her pussy.

Dread, as she wondered if this was all it was about as far as it was going to get: sex, maybe some emotional support and encouragement, but nothing deeper than that.

Horror, as she imagined what the Fae’s casual attitude for sex might entail, if one of these days she’d just find out of the blue or from an off-hand comment that Ruby had had sex with someone else, that Ruby wouldn’t be able to understand the betrayal and the outrage Weiss would feel, nor expect that her reaction could be like that.

Arousal, as she imagined Ruby apologizing to her profusely, and offering to make up for it however Weiss wanted her to, with the Fae she had dallied with offering themselves also to make up for the unintended distress.

“Weiss?” Penny asked.

Weiss screamed and jumped into the air, face burning red. She looked in worry at the thin layer of frost that had formed over the lid, hurriedly dispelled it, before she turned to Penny.

“Y-Yes…?” she asked, trying and failing to act casual.

Penny hesitated a moment. “I just came over to remind you that you're due at the Weaver's Terrace in an hour, 2 PM as Elder Goodwitch had ordered,” she replied.

Weiss blinked. “O-Oh, right… I… should I do anything before I go?”

“I would heavily advise dressing in your full weaver's armour, and eating a heavy lunch as you skipped breakfast, preferably something high in carbohydrates as you will begin your Elemental Weaving training today. Even with your naturally high stores of mana, performing magic will still tax your physical body, if just your mind and willpower.

“That aside, I’m assuming you and Ruby had engaged in some _very_ vigorous sexual activity earlier this morning.”

Weiss stared blankly at Penny, her cheeks rapidly bursting into flames.

“How are you feeling, by the way?” Penny asked. “My sensors are not detecting any sort of serious injury, nor have you been showing any signs of physical pain or struggle moving, but I can’t detect superficial injuries through your clothes, and there is always the possibility that you are used to rough intercourse.”

There was silence for a long, _long_ while. Penny patiently waited for Weiss to reply.

“ _H_ _ow did you know about this?!”_ Weiss cried, feeling like her face was melting yet again.

“Qrow told me that he almost walked in on you two again, myself and Blake were alerted to your activities when the volume became too much for the walls to dampen, and earlier I saw you and Ruby completely naked, noticed a large spike in your hormone levels concurrent with that of sexual activity, and detected an exceptionally large amount of both of your arousal in the air.

“Really, it’d be more surprising if I _didn’t_ realize you two were--” Penny made a sexy animal noise.

Weiss buried her face in her hands. “There are no secrets in a place like this, are there?” she muttered.

“Nope!” Penny chirped. “And I would advise you not to keep any from me, as I am your personal mender, making sure you are healthy is one of my primary responsibilities, and Fae intercourse is _notoriously_ dangerous with a high risk of injury, especially when one or more of the parties are humans or dominantly human hybrids like yourself.”

“It can’t be _that_ bad, can it?”

“Not unless you don’t consider fractured hip bones, multiple lacerations around and inside your genital area, and severe wrist sprains that require surgery to treat as ‘bad,’” Penny replied. “You are aware of how incredibly strong Ruby is, yes?”

“… Yes…?”

“Imagine for a moment that she didn’t have the exceptional muscle control and finesse that she does, that she didn’t realize she needed to pull back so much of her power to ensure that you wouldn’t get injured—this wouldn’t even need to be anything particularly dangerous and inherently risky like erotic asphyxiation, just imagine her groping one of your breasts with all the strength she had, or her fingering you at the fastest speeds she’s capable of.”

Weiss did. The resulting thoughts were disturbing, enlightening, and _strangely_ arousing. “I… uh… see what you mean now...” she mumbled.

Penny nodded. “Then you understand why I heavily advise you to please be open to me about your sex life with Ruby.

“I realize that you would wish this all to be private, Weiss, but we live in close proximity with each other, Ruby speaks frankly and openly to me about all manner of topics including her sexual habits, and should you get injured and I’d have to treat you, or Elysia forbid, summon emergency menders, we will find out anyway, so might as well prevent unnecessary suffering, yes?”

Weiss grumbled. She had a point.

“There’s also the matter that your relationship with Ruby is of great interest to the Council.”

Weiss frowned. “Why for…?”

“For one, they’d really rather their Keepers aren’t heartbroken, depressed, or lagging on their personal care and maintenance because of relationship issues; fighting a Soul Eater requires all watchers involved to be at peak condition, and with their minds completely attuned to the fight.

“Any moment of distraction could potentially be lethal—to all of Avalon, should Ruby be killed, and the bloodline dies with her.”

Weiss paused. “… Right...”

Penny suddenly looked away; she couldn't blush, having no blood nor modifications to her “skin” that could simulate it, but Weiss could tell she would have if she could. “… And in the interest of transparency, this is also motivated by my own desire to learn more about courtship and how to attempt it myself.”

Weiss blinked. “Wait… so you… want to learn about… _that_ … from me…?”

Penny turned back to her. “Yes. My creators were life mates, and though they were very frank and open about their relationship and answered all of my inquiries in detail without fail, I’ve constantly lagged in my knowledge of sexual intercourse.”

“I’m going to regret asking this, but why, exactly?”

“One of them is a water weaver, and I could potentially become collateral damage in the middle of the act itself,” Penny replied. “Emotional arousal has been proven to affect your alignment's magic even more than that of fire weavers, if less destructive. Generally speaking, at least...”

Weiss looked at her gloved hand, thought for a moment what would have happened if Ruby hadn’t noticed and pulled away when she did. Piper, that would have been _mortifying_. She turned back to Penny.

“I’m still not an expert at this, you know! I've… never really been good at dating, especially when sex gets involved…”

“How so?”

Weiss debated it for a moment, before she shook her head. “I'm sorry, but I don't feel like sharing even _more_ of the intimate details of my love _and_ sex life, when I know there's probably an army of chroniclers itching to dissect every word after your next brain drain.”

Penny nodded. “Understood, and I shall not ask again. Also, if it helps, the chroniclers mostly have a _purely_ academic interest towards the Keepers and their lovers; those that do find it arousing are oftentimes shifted off to different projects as there’s a very real fear of bias and distraction.”

Weiss closed her eyes and shuddered. “Let’s just… _please_ not talk about this anymore…!”

Penny nodded. “As you wish.”

They headed back into the house, and to the kitchen, where Blake was already sitting at the table, reading and enjoying a plate of sashimi from some fish she had caught last night.

As Penny got out pots and pans and fired up the oven, Weiss opened the fridge to see what they’d have to work with. Inside was another plate of sashimi, carefully wrapped in plastic with a sticky note on it.

Unlike the first one, there was a much more flattering cartoon of Weiss’ face with a checkmark beside it, with the Fae word <if> below it plus a crude drawing of Weiss and Ruby presumably having _very_ noisy sex, a disgruntled looking Blake on the other side, and an X between them.

She pulled her head out of the fridge, and smiled apologetically at Blake.

She looked up from her reading, and gave her a surly look back.

* * *

Penny and Weiss headed off to the Weaver’s Terrace, and spent the rest of the day training with Elder Goodwitch, trying to get a handle of her powers through various games, like “Whip-It,” where she had to knock out of the air or fish out special orbs, never holding or hitting them too hard or too soft or else they’d explode or wouldn’t budge.

All of them would have been easy as could be, if it weren’t for the fact that she had to do all of them without the benefit of Myrtenaster or her gauntlet.

She’d only had them for a few days, but already she was starting to understand just how much of the work they did for her, like all this time she had just been captain of a rowboat standing at the helm and valiantly pointing her crew towards the direction they should be rowing towards, and nothing else. Now she was in charge of the oars, the rudder, and navigating all at once, and floundering _badly_.

If it weren’t for Elder Goodwitch and Penny giving her a handicap and assistance, she probably would have sunk a long time ago, at the mercy of the currents as she desperately gripped onto a floating chunk of wood.

The hours passed, Weiss’ brain and body started to hurt from all the deliberate motions and mental effort involved in spellcasting. Elder Goodwitch decided it was time for her to learn to meditate like a water weaver, and they all headed to the giant tree/fountain built specifically for that.

She had assumed that it was going to be relaxing like the stretching and yoga that she had done with Ruby and the others, but of course, it ended up being a long, _long_ half-hour spent trying to sit still and maintain the proper posture as a constant flow of water poured over her head.

By the end of it, she was soaked, frustrated, and miserable.

“How are you feeling?” Glynda asked as she helped her back up to her feet.

“Soaked, frustrated, and miserable,” Weiss grumbled. “I thought meditation was supposed to make me all calm and peaceful!”

“It's not, that's just an unfortunately common misconception,” Glynda replied.

“Those who have been practicing them religiously for years generally tend to be much more emotionally stable, happier, and less stressed out, however!” Penny chirped.

Weiss glared at her.

Glynda put a hand on her shoulder. “Don't worry, you'll get it right eventually. Most everyone is terrible their first time meditating—myself included.”

Weiss continued to scowl, before she was just too tired to be angry. “Please tell me there's someplace to eat around here...” she muttered as her stomach growled. “I'll take whatever.”

Glynda nodded, and they headed for the Earth quadrant.

The night’s fare was a “Forgotten Pot,” a Sekhmet specialty that was a stew of meat, vegetables, animal bones, spices, herbs, and a dash of bacteria culture, before being buried underground and left to ferment for at least a month.

“The original recipe really was a pot of stew that had been forgotten in the wake of a cave-in,” Penny explained as a weaver poured Weiss a bowl. “Three months later, the team in charge of reopening the tunnels managed to find the clay cookware intact, and as it happens, their supplies had been raided by subterranean pests earlier.

“Their mender deemed it reasonably safe to eat still, and a staple of every table and feast spread was born!”

Weiss picked her bowl up, looked dubiously at the bones, the meat, and the vegetables floating in the rich, golden stew. “Are you sure this won't mess my gut up?”

“Positive,” Penny said. “The ingredients were originally imported from Sekhmet, but they have been grown locally in the Valley.”

“Try sucking out the bone marrow first,” Glynda said. “Can't speak for it myself for obvious reasons, but I hear it's quite good.”

Weiss' uneasily fished one of the bones out of her soup, put it to her lips, and did as the carnivores and omnivores among them.

The golden marrow hit her tongue, Weiss eyes widened as it all but melted in her mouth, coating her taste buds in a medley of powerful, _delicious_ flavours _._ It felt like getting smacked in the face with a large rock, except you'd have an amazing taste in your mouth and warm, liquid gold trickling down your throat as soon as you swallowed.

You'd still be plenty dazed, though.

Weiss stared blankly ahead, her bowl resting on the flat slab of rock they were all dining on.

Glynda pulled her bowl from her lips, and smiled. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Holy shit...” Weiss muttered, still dazed.

Glynda chuckled, before she continued eating.

“If you wish to continue training at this intensity on a regular basis, I would highly advise you increase your food intake, especially simple and complex carbohydrates,” Penny said. “Elemental weaving is hungry work.”

Weiss made an affirmative noise before she went to look for more marrow-filled bones in her soup.

The dinner ended with Weiss full and feeling _much_ better, her bowl empty but for the bones sucked clean of fat. As she soon found out, it was polite in Sekhmet to pile them all up in the center, free for those who could to chew on.

The sounds of idle conversation and bones cracking and splintering filled the air, surprisingly pleasant to listen to even if Weiss could only understand bits and pieces of what they were saying.

“Weiss, will you please walk with me?” Glynda asked as she got up.

Weiss looked down at her distended stomach, frowned, and got up. “With pleasure, Elder Goodwitch,” she said as she followed her.

The two of them walked a good distance away from the others, to the side of a cliff-face. It was peaceful and quiet, the weavers meditating in the carved out niches silent and still like statues, the light-stones and the moonlight beaming through the canopy bathing everything in a soft, friendly glow.

“I'm assuming this isn't just to help our digestion?” Weiss asked.

Glynda nodded. “Penny has told me that she now has conclusive, undeniable evidence that you and Ruby have started having”--she made a sexy animal noise.

Weiss blushed, the sense of satisfaction and pleasant feelings from dinner fast disappearing. “Can we _please_ not talk about this?”

Glynda shook her head. “I’m afraid we have to, Weiss: inexperienced weavers are _incredibly_ prone to accidentally injuring or even killing themselves and their partners during the act because of their magic flaring up at the worst possible moments.

“You are aware of the effects emotions can have on water weavers like ourselves, correct?”

Weiss winced. “I _almost_ got a firsthand experience of it earlier this morning, yes. Don't worry: I'll make sure to always wear my gauntlet before me and Ruby get…” she struggled for a moment “… _intimate._ ”

Glynda frowned as she slowed to a stop. “That’s not _nearly_ enough, Weiss. Your training here is just one half, teaching you the specifics and the techniques to harnessing your power; the other is for you to master what is _much_ more dangerous and destructive, even more so than that aqua laser you decimated Abner's army of golems with.”

Weiss looked at her, waited for her answer.

Glynda gently touched her on her chest. “Yourself.”

Weiss blinked. _“Seriously…?”_

“Yes, seriously,” Glynda replied flatly. “In all my years of being alive, I have not met a weaver that didn't have _considerable_ personal issues, and those that seemed completely put together were always just very good at denial and maintaining outward appearances.

“Your powers are not some entity separate from yourself, like the difference between you and Myrtenaster—it _is_ you, making up every single component of your being, physical, mental, emotional, and magical.

“And there are few places it’s more obvious than when you experience intense emotions—be it joy, depression, anger, disgust, and _especially_ that of arousal.”

Weiss blushed, and didn’t reply.

“You’re extremely reserved and repressed, Weiss: I’ve seen it in person and through Penny and Qrow’s chronicles, how you’re always so careful, so guarded, always putting on your absolute best face and putting it away only when you’re sure no one can see you.

“Alongside the fact that that’s a _miserable_ way to live, it’s also _dangerous._ You remember what happened when you first held Myrtenaster?”

Weiss nodded, eyes cast down on the floor, cheeks still burning.

“Why do you think that happened?”

Weiss didn’t answer.

“Because you bottled it all up inside, all your emotions and your feelings, tried to put a stopper on it as if by trying hard enough, by refusing to acknowledge them for long enough, you’ll stop having them altogether.

“But that doesn’t work—it just leads to you exploding when you can’t hold it back any longer.

“Emotions aren’t an inherently good or bad thing, Weiss. They’re just signs and messages from your body telling you what’s going on in you and around you, and you should _never_ ignore them. That’s why weavers of our alignment meditate under or in water, to remind ourselves that we should let our thoughts and feelings come freely, like a flowing stream or the currents of the ocean.”

“But what if those thoughts and feelings are **bad** _,_ _huh_?” Weiss cried.

“What if they're scary, and confusing, and will only hurt me and other people? Like wanting to slap the face off my literature teacher for being such a _pretentious dick_ , letting my grades slip because I can’t muster up the fucks to even care about my academics anymore, the desire to _literally_ pounce on someone and tear their clothes and… _you know_ … even if we’re in the middle of public in front of so much people?!” she snapped, her hands shaking, her eyes tearing up, and her cheeks burning.

Glynda put her hand on Weiss' chest. She felt her magic magic poured into her, the cold and painful unease she felt melting away then turning into a wave of warmth spreading all over her body.

Glynda smiled as she took her hand back. “Then you let them pass, or you turn them into something better.”

Weiss stared at her in confusion, eyes still moist, the skin of her face hot.

“Water is the element of Transformation, Weiss,” Glynda continued. “Taking whatever is dangerous and destructive, and turning it into something to heal and protect is our alignment's 'thing.' Now if you'll excuse me, I need to leave now; lots of work for the Eve of the Ether festival here in the Valley, and unlike Candela, it goes on till daybreak the next day.”

Weiss nodded. “I understand. Good night, Elder Goodwitch.”

Glynda nodded back. “Good night, Weiss. You can take the teleporter, if you'd like to return to Keepers' Hollow quickly,” she said. “Don't worry: we have charms to keep you from getting sick.”

“Thank you for the heads-up,” Weiss said, nodding.

“And one more thing: from personal experience and conversations with our fellow weavers, there is _nothing_ quite as satisfying nor even remotely similar to incorporating your powers into intimate moments, be it touch, kissing, or”--she made a sexy animal noise.”

She smiled. “As the saying goes, ‘Once you try weaver, you’ll never want another.’”

Weiss face suddenly felt like it was melting. Glynda, turned around and left, looking quite pleased with herself.

Weiss groaned and shook her head, decided to take the long way around to get back to Penny. She stopped mid-stride as her comm-crystal started beeping. She reflexively answered it, and a magical projection appeared just in front of her face.

“Hey Weiss!” Ruby said, waving.

Weiss blushed even more. “R-Ruby! _Hi!”_ she started to sweat. “Why are you calling…?”

“Just wanted to ask if you and Penny are coming home soon,” Ruby replied. “I could go to bed and get some sleep before the Eve tomorrow…” she smiled. “… _Or_ I could stay up, so we can get some more alone time.”

Weiss blinked. “We’ll be home ASAP,” she said, smiling.

Ruby beamed. “Awesome. Oh, and before I forget: can we talk tomorrow morning?”

“About what...?” Weiss asked, her smile disappearing.

“You know, this new relationship of ours, especially because we're meeting you-know-who at Candela tomorrow, and she's going to be _all over_ this _._ We never really got to discuss it earlier—hard to talk while I’ve got your tits in my mouth, after all!”

Weiss blushed even harder.

Ruby frowned. “Should I stop with the”--she made a sexy animal noise--”references?”

“… I'll be comfortable with them eventually, Ruby,” Weiss said. “Just not any time soon.”

Ruby nodded. “Okay. Well, bye Weiss!” she reached for her comm-crystal.

“Wait, Ruby!”

Ruby paused, looking at her and patiently waiting.

“I love you,” Weiss said quickly. She paused. “See you soon.”

Ruby blinked, before she chuckled. “I love you too, Weiss, and looking _very_ forward to seeing you back here,” she said with a wink.

Her comm-crystal automatically shut off. Weiss blushed even more, before she hurried it on back to Penny, through the same path Elder Goodwitch had taken.

Looks like she wasn’t taking the long-way around after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The Terrace’s teleporter was at the altar in the center, where all the quadrants met.

Had Weiss not had Ruby on her mind and distracting thoughts related to her beside, she would have slowed down to examine the ancient architecture, the intricate carvings and designs, and the goings on of her fellow weavers. As it was, she just let Penny lead her as swiftly as she could through the temple and to the bottom of a flight of stairs, into a vast underground chamber that was radiating with magic.

Barriers surrounded the edges of the scaffolding they walked on, so no one would accidentally fall into the gently swirling concentration of pure magic in the center of it all:

A wellspring.

A tiny one, true, but still a _considerable_ amount of mana gathered in one place.

“This… isn’t how I remembered Ruby teleporting me out of my old room...” Weiss muttered as a weaver prepared them for the trip.

“It’s a different method,” Penny replied. “Teleportation via wellsprings are much easier to sustain and have less side-effects compared to the air charms and totems used for emergency extraction, not to mention boundless utility beside.”

The barrier was let down, just enough for Weiss and Penny to stand side-by-side. Penny reached out and grabbed Weiss hand, she held on tight. The surface of the wellspring swirled and changed, forming a hazy image of Keeper’s Hollow.

Weiss took a deep breath, Penny counted to three, and then the two jumped in feet first.

It was a _very_ different method indeed.

She was still transmuted into magic, but instead of being broken up into millions upon millions of tiny fragments, then sent screaming across Avalon, Weiss remained whole, floating down the natural lines of mana all throughout the realm, being pushed and pulled by invisible currents.

She opened her mouth in wonder, reflexively tried to shut it, until she found no water rushing into her mouth and lungs. As she floated by with Penny by her side, their hands still intertwined, she felt something:

A sense of complete and total peace.

Her whole body brimming with endless power and potential.

Like she had become one with something bigger than herself, bigger than _anyone_ , or anything.

No.

Like she was _always_ part of it, she had just never realized until then.

And just like that, it was over.

Penny and Weiss came bursting out of the top of the fountain in Keeper’s Hollow, propelled by an arc of water, their forms translucent and steadily becoming more and more solid until they hit the ground, completely back to normal.

Penny eyes glowed and faded as she stood stiff for a moment. “All systems rebooted and recalibrated. Are you alright, Weiss?” she asked.

Weiss nodded dumbly. “… Hey, Penny, did you--”

“Feel completely at one with Avalon while we were being transported?” Penny suggested, before she shook her head. “I’m afraid the Flow is exclusive to water weavers like yourself.”

Weiss nodded her head. She looked back at the fountain, made a note to set aside a half-hour each day to meditate under it. If that was what feeling the Flow felt like, she was going to do most everything in her power to experience it again.

For now, however, it was off to her room before Ruby passed out or gave up for all the waiting.

Weiss hurried back to the house, her fatigue draining away as excitement flooded in, her body beginning to tingle in anticipation—not just between her legs, but all over, from the tips of her fingers to her toes.

Penny noticed as she caught up with her. “I’m detecting a sudden positive spike in your mood and magical activity, Weiss!” she said as she kept pace with her. “Mind if I ask what brought about this change?”

Weiss blushed as she kept her brisk pace. “Oh, you know—just happy to be home after all that training!” she lied.

Penny smirked. “I’m assuming Ruby is involved?”

Weiss blushed even harder, and didn’t reply.

Penny smiled, pulled down her shirt’s collar, reached into her chassis, and pulled out a bottle. “Lubrication,” she explained as she pressed it into Weiss hand. “Rule of thumb is to always use more than you think is sufficient, _especially_ with earth aligned partners like Ruby.”

Weiss muttered something that might have been “Thanks,” before she hurried on off to the house.

To the benefit of her sanity and her face not literally bursting into flames—or freezing over, as she supposed might actually happen—Penny kept quiet the rest of the night, only calling out to Weiss as she lowered the elevator for her, and quietly slinking off to her and Blake’s room after they came through the front door.

Weiss stopped just outside of her and Ruby’s room, thoughts running through her head. She didn’t know what to expect on the other side of that wall, and her hearing wasn’t nearly good enough to be able to listen through the thick, solid walls; knowing Ruby and what they just did earlier this morning, it might be a continuation of that, turn it up a notch (or several), but what if it wasn’t?

This wasn’t exactly the first time a girlfriend had changed her mind in the time in between.

Weiss knew that a lot could happen even in the span of five minutes, and that there were plenty of things that could happen to you that would seriously turn you off instantly, and for a long while after that, no matter how worked up you had been.

… And there was always the possibility that they were just baiting her with something she’d very likely clear her entire schedule for, something she wouldn’t make an excuse for if she could help it.

Weiss shook her head. “You’re being paranoid...” she muttered to herself.

Ruby was honest, blunt, and had all the finesse and grace of a dirt blaster being used on a sand dune. She also mentioned that talk of their relationship was reserved for tomorrow morning. It was likely that tonight, she just wanted to chat about nothing at all, cuddle, or maybe make-out some more, see if they were still awake enough to take it further than that…

Weiss’ cheeks heated up, her breath started to turn shallow. She raised her gauntlet to her face, blasting herself with a quick, cool mist of water. “Down, Weiss, _down...”_ she muttered as she wiped off the excess on her sleeve.

She took a few calming breaths, smiled sweetly, and carefully opened the door. “Ruby, I’m back!” she said as she stepped in.

Ruby looked up from whatever she was doing on her comm-crystal. She beamed as she waved at Weiss, her eyes lighting up. “Hey Weiss!” she said as she shut it off, got up off her nest and padded over to her. “How was the Weaver’s Terrace?”

Weiss winced. “It was, uh… something.”

Ruby smiled warmly at her. “Want to talk about it?”

Weiss shook her head. “I’d prefer it if we could just make-out for a while, actually, see where that leads this time...”

Ruby chuckled. “Well, you’ve definitely come prepared!” she said, gesturing towards the bottle of lube still in her hand.

Weiss blushed. “… Yes… yes I am...”

Ruby reached out and cupped her cheek. “Go get out of those clothes, then get in my nest, Weiss,” she purred as she looked into her eyes. “Much as I’d _love_ to, I can’t stay up all night...”

She leaned in and kissed her. The skin of Weiss’ lips suddenly tingled and turned chilly, the sensation quickly spreading to the rest of her body.

“Woah!” Weiss cried as she jumped back in surprise. “What was _that?”_

Ruby chuckled. “Your magic, silly! Did Penny not explain it to you?”

Weiss blushed and looked away. “Ah, no… she offered, but I refused.”

Ruby chuckled. “Good thing I dated weavers before! The thing is, whenever you get excited, your magic gets excited too, bounces around all over the place and gets everywhere.”

“That sounds dangerous,” Weiss said, unconsciously holding her bare hand in the gloved one.

Ruby nodded grimly. “It can be, if you’re not careful.” She grinned. “But, it can also be fucking _awesome.”_

“How so?” Weiss asked.

“Have you ever had a girlfriend who can turn her hands into vibrators?”

Weiss blinked as her mouth formed a small “o.” “A-Ah… do you want me to, you know, try that…?” she asked, slowly taking her hand out.

Ruby nodded, before she looked concerned. “You sure you’ve got enough mana for it? You spent all afternoon at the Terrace, you’re probably drained. I don’t want you to wake up all miserable tomorrow because you were forcing yourself to go on empty.”

Weiss smiled as she held up her hand, channeled some magic into her fingertips until they glowed her signature ice blue. “I’ve used up a lot of my power, yes, but not _all_ of it.”

Ruby smiled back. “Let’s just keep to the simple stuff for now, then...~” she hummed as she skipped back to her pillows and sheets.

Weiss proceeded to put away all of her gear in record time, before she pulled off her weaver’s coat and threw it off to some corner to be picked up tomorrow morning, when she didn’t have more pressing concerns on her mind. Then, she sauntered on over to Ruby in nothing but her underwear, her gauntlet, and her steel-silk stockings, the bottle of lube in one hand.

She sat down beside Ruby, set the bottle down within easy reach, and smiled nervously at her. “So, how do I use my magic for this?”

Ruby giggled as she cupped her cheek. “Like we always do,” she replied as she leaned in and closed her eyes.

Their lips met once more, Weiss magic flared up even stronger, the skin of her mouth tingling and growing chilly, as did the tips of her fingers; she tried to clamp down on it, channel it elsewhere, before Ruby pulled away.

“Don’t,” she whispered softly, “just go with it.”

Weiss frowned. “Are you sure…?”

Ruby smiled. _“Yes._ I’m made of tough stuff, Weiss, I can take it.”

Weiss sighed. “Just promise me you’ll tell me the moment something feels wrong, alright?”

Ruby nodded. “I will.”

They leaned in and tried a third time.

This time, Weiss didn’t resist, letting her magic flow in wherever it wanted, till her skin felt like it was humming; she opened her eyes, saw and felt her power begin to seep out of her body and into Ruby, the skin of her mouth and her cheeks glowing ice blue for a moment before it turned into a calming silver, and faded away.

Ruby held the back of her head, threaded her fingers into her hair and pulled her in closer. Weiss heard her make a small, needy moan as they continued to kiss.

She wanted more, and Weiss obliged her, strengthening the flow of magic, turning the drip into a steady stream of power. Ruby made a low, _pleased_ rumble in her throat; Weiss felt humming sensation strengthen, feeling _very_ different now that it was coming from Ruby’s lips instead, in a _very_ good way.

“Mnn...~” Weiss moaned, feeling a shiver run down her spine, from the cold and excitement.

They broke away for air, the both of them panting, lips glistening with their spit and faintly glowing with their respective auras.

“You figured it out yet…?” Ruby whispered in between breaths.

Weiss put her hands on Ruby’s shoulders lifted herself up so she could stare down into Ruby’s eyes; she looked up at her in curiosity, her fingers loosening themselves from her hair.

“Maybe after a little tongue…?” Weiss murmured with a little predatory smile.

Ruby blinked, before her eyes brightened, she tilted her head back and eagerly parted her lips.

Weiss didn’t hesitate. She dove in, slipped her tongue into Ruby’s mouth, find out that she tasted like chocolate chip cookies—sweet but not overwhelmingly so, with a mix of something she couldn’t name but knew she would be craving from now on.

Her magic surged again, away from her lips and into her tongue this time, alternately making it feel warm and wet with her spit, or cool with a light frost pouring into Ruby’s mouth.

Ruby squeaked and shivered, her whole body tensing up for a moment, before she yielded even more to Weiss, enjoyed the sudden shifts in temperature as Weiss explored her mouth and toyed with her own tongue.

Weiss pulled away, Ruby kept her eyes shut and her lips parted, giving her a clear view straight into her hot, wet mouth, see the drool trickling out the sides, the light mist pouring out.

Ruby he let out a little whine, and looked at Weiss with confused, hungry eyes. “Weiss…! Why’d you stop…?”

“I, uh…” Weiss blushed. “Just wanted to get a look at you… it’s a… _thing_ of mine...”

Ruby smiled. “You should have told me earlier—I’d happily show off for you!”

“How so?”

Ruby grinned, before she opened her mouth, let her tongue dart out and show her just how fast and agile it was.

Weiss stared and blushed, her mouth slowly falling open.

Ruby slipped her tongue back in. “Liked that?”

Weiss replied by diving right back in, her tongue slipping back into Ruby’s mouth; Ruby met it with her own tongue, and the two to find out firsthand all the _interesting_ things they could do together. The mood heated up as Weiss’ magic surged again, the chill replaced by a steady, powerful, pleasurable thrum.

It was all going _very_ well, until Ruby made a moan that sounded more like a yawn.

Weiss noticed, and pulled away. “Tired?” she asked, panting.

Ruby sheepishly nodded her head. “More than I thought I was… can we put this on hold till tomorrow morning?”

Weiss nodded. “Yes; I’m getting sleepy, too, anyway.”

Ruby smiled, and gave her a quick kiss. “I _promise_ I’ll make it up to you tomorrow morning.”

Weiss smiled back. “I know you will.”

“Oh, and Weiss: can I ask a favour?”

“What?”

“Can I sleep on your boobs?”

Weiss blinked, then frowned. “You’re going to end up drooling all over my chest, aren’t you?”

Ruby looked away. “… Uh, yeah, definitely.” She looked back at Weiss. “We can not, if you don’t want to.”

Weiss thought about it, before she sighed. “I guess I’ll just clean it all up in the morning… it’s not like we hadn’t been slobbering all over each other just now.”

Ruby blinked. “Really?”

Weiss unhooked her bra, laid down on her back, and patted her bare chest. “Yes, now get on here before I change my mind.”

Ruby squealed in delight, before she laid down beside Weiss and rested her head on her chest, her chin in her cleavage, a breast on either side of her face. “Oh, _Eluna…”_ she purred. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this...”

“Why are you so obsessed with my breasts?” Weiss asked, more curious than anything else.

Ruby chuckled as she looked up at her. “Because, Weiss, they’re boobs, and more importantly, they’re _your_ boobs.” She nuzzled her face in deeper, and closed her eyes. “Good night, Weiss, I love you.”

Weiss kept on blushing as she wrapped her arms around Rub, and held her close. “Goodnight, Ruby… I love you too.”

Ruby was asleep in moments. Weiss stayed awake for a little while longer, felt the weight of Ruby on her chest, looked at her content face buried in her cleavage, listened to her softly snoring, before she let sleep overwhelm her once more.

* * *

Weiss was back in her dreamworld, sitting in the kitchen table of Keeper's Hollow. She briefly wondered why her subconscious decided to drop her here, of all places.

_Boom! Pffrrtt!_

Weiss screamed and fell out of her chair as confetti and magic sparks rained down around her.

_Thud._

Summer awkwardly blew her party-blower a second time.

_Pfrrrrttt…_

From the floor, Weiss looked at her in a mixture of anger and mortification.

Summer pulled the party-blower out of her mouth. “Sorry.”

“ _Sweet Shepherd,_ you trying to give her a heart attack?!” Nick snapped as he pulled Weiss up from the floor with a massive hand. “You alright, sweetheart?”

“I’m fine, but _HOW IS SUMMER IN HERE?!”_ she cried, her cheeks burning.

Summer smiled. “Echoes show up when you’re near something, someplace, or _someone_ that had a lot of sentimental value for whoever died.”

Weiss paused “Ah.”

Summer looked around. “Hey, where’s Freya?”

“Somewhere else around here, screaming and panicking,” Nick replied. “Now come on, let’s vamoose and give Weiss some alone time.”

“Aww, but I’m not done congratulating her for finally hooking up with Ruby!” Summer whined. “I even made a banner and everything!”

“A banner?” Weiss asked, before she shook her head. “You know what, never mind, I don’t want to know, just get out of here!” she cried, pointing at the exit.

“Oh come on!” Summer whined as Nick escorted her out. “It's not like we don't always end up discussing”--she made a sexy animal noise--”right?!”

“That's _exactly_ why I'm seriously debating letting you two and grandma into my dreams anymore!”

Summer made a disappointed noise as she headed out the kitchen with Nick.

Weiss sat back down, groaned, and let her head hit the table. “There really is no privacy here...” she muttered.

She supposed she’d have to get used to it—between awkward conversations with the others and dead relatives in her dreams, versus never getting intimate with Ruby ever again, she’d take the first.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning in Keeper's Hollow yet again.

Weiss woke up with an unpleasant, sticky feeling all over her chest. Her sleep-addled brain briefly wondered what could have caused it, before she opened her eyes and saw Ruby still sleeping on her bare chest, a dreamy smile on her face, and a thick trail of drool trickling out the side of her mouth.

It was simultaneously adorable and _incredibly_ disgusting.

“Mmnnn...” Weiss groaned. “Ruby, get up!” she said as she gently shook her awake.

<Five more minutes…!> Ruby whined, before she happily nuzzled her face into Weiss’ cleavage again.

Weiss blushed and scowled. “Ruby Rose, you have _ten seconds_ to get off my tits, or I am _hosing_ you off!” she said, raising her gloved hand threateningly.

“Can I stay if I promise to suck on them like yesterday?” Ruby asked, looking at her face from under her clevaage.

“… Tempting as that is: _no_. Now get off. One…”

“ _Come on,_ Weiss! Just a little longer?”

“ _No._ Two, three...”

With a sigh, Ruby lifted her head up off of Weiss’ chest, gazing longingly at it for a moment before she rolled off to the side.

“Thank you,” Weiss said as she sat up then put her gloved hand to her chest. “Now was that so hard?”

“Yes, _very,”_ Ruby replied in complete seriousness.

Weiss ignored her as she started to spray herself clean, siphoning off the excess moisture and drool before tossing accumulated ball out the window. Satisfied that her skin was at an acceptable level of gross, she turned to Ruby and smiled playfully.

“Now, I remember something about putting things on hold till morning…?”

Ruby grinned. “I didn’t forget, don’t worry… but before we do, do you want to go talk about us being girlfriends first, or save that for later?”

Weiss blinked. “O-Oh, right...” she took a deep breath, and let it go slowly. “Let’s just get it out of the way: what is it you wanted to discuss?”

“Well, first up, Yang's probably going to freak out as soon as we tell her, or she figures out that we've”--Ruby made a sexy animal noise--”so be ready for that.”

Weiss nodded. “Protective older sister?”

“Yep! She likes to think I’m still ‘innocent,’ so she wants to avoid anything that reminds her I’m not a virgin anymore.”

“I’ll manage; it’s not like I didn’t have one myself, anyway.”

Ruby nodded. “Second, do you want to use pet names or anything? I mean, I'm fine with just calling you 'Weiss' and you calling me 'Ruby,' but if you want to do something else, I'm game!”

Weiss shook her head. “No, our real names are fine.”

Ruby hummed. “Okay, that's everything!”

Weiss blinked. “Is that really all of it?”

Ruby looked at her in confusion. “Uh… yeah! Yeah it was. Why, did you have anything you wanted to talk about…?”

Weiss bit her lip. She debated it in her mind for a while, before she sighed. “Look, you probably already know this already, but I've got _Issues_ , alright? Really, _really,_ _ **really**_ bad, _really_ deep, _really_ awful Issues that'll probably make me do _really_ mean, _really_ stupid, and sometimes _really_ creepy things for weird and irrational reasons.”

Ruby smirked. “I know, and I'm ready for that. Besides, you're not the only one with them, Weiss. You realize Uncle Qrow raised me for the past 14 years, right…?”

Weiss had flashes of all the things she'd witnessed Qrow doing, always while in various stages of inebriation. It was easy to miss when she was so focused on just trying to get by day-to-day, but now that things had settled down, she was starting to realize the full, awful implications of letting someone like him raise a young child, all by himself, in a location far removed from the rest of the Bastion.

“… Right.

“Moving on: I'm not very good at the whole 'girlfriend' thing, okay? So expect a lot of blunders and mistakes, because most of the time I probably have _zero_ idea what I'm doing, and I'm just winging everything!”

“Are you really? Because it seemed like you had a _lot_ of experience,” Ruby said, waggling her eyebrows.

Weiss blushed. _“I meant in the general, day-to-day sense!”_

Ruby chuckled. “Seriously, though, Weiss: it's fine! I think you just described pretty much everyone in a relationship ever, anyway.”

Weiss bit her lip, clearly struggling with what she was about to say next.

“You want to just leave this for later, too, Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“No, it's just that— _usually_ this is the part where myself and my exes discussed what we were exactly and what we were going to call each other, what we're going to tell the media and our parents, how we're going to act in public and on the Info-Grid, and what we would allow ourselves to do whenever we found ourselves in private...

“… But now that everyone in the human territories thinks I'm dead, pretty much _everyone_ here seems to be fine with us being together, and we’ve… ah...” Weiss looked away “… gotten _intimate_ twice now with no remorse nor issues...”

Ruby cupped Weiss' cheek, and turned her face back to hers. “Weiss...?”

Weiss' lip trembled. “Y-Yes…?”

“Don't think too hard about this relationship stuff, alright? We'll just make it up as we go along, and if it goes well, then great! And if it doesn't—well, it's not like I'm the only Fae in the entire realm that's into humans.

“It’s just like”--she made a sexy animal noise. “Read up about it, prepare for it, and feel free to make plans about how it’s going to go down, but in the end, just follow your instincts, listen and get a feel of the other—or others—and do what you think is will feel good for all of you.”

She leaned in, brought her face less than inch before Weiss’ own. “And speaking of which… shall we?” she whispered.

Weiss chuckled “Let’s.”

They closed their eyes, and kissed.

There was the same surge from last night, magic building up in Weiss’ lips, making the skin of her mouth tingle and leaving a pleasant chill before it jumped into Ruby’s mouth, only this time, it was stronger—much, _much_ stronger.

They both shivered as they pulled away, a thin layer of frost and a magical glow on both their lips, thick mist pouring out from Weiss. They both stared at each other, still feeling the figurative and literal chills running down their spines.

“ _Okay…”_ Weiss said. “That was… that was… that was _really_ something.”

Ruby slowly grinned. “Now I am super glad we put things on hold last night.”

Weiss frowned. “Do you still want to?” she asked, mist still spilling from her mouth. “This is a _lot_ more magic than I’m used to.”

“If you think you can control it!” Ruby replied. “I can definitely take it. Here, let help: give me your hand,” she said as she held out hers.

Weiss reluctantly put her gloved hand into Ruby’s palm.

“Now, drain your excess into me.”

Weiss frowned. “Are you sure?”

Ruby nodded. “Trust me.”

Weiss concentrated, and sent a powerful surge of magic into Ruby, like the water rushing through the Tubes. She watched as Ruby barely flinched or moved, the flow completely uninterrupted until the last few drops of mana trickled out from Weiss hand and into her body.

Ruby chuckled as she pulled away, and held her arms, the veins under her skin and her eyes glowing bright silver. “See? Just fine.”

Weiss stared at her in wonder.

Ruby frowned. “Something wrong?”

“You’re _glowing_ ,” Weiss said. “As in, _literally_ glowing!”

Ruby snorted. “Well, it’s not like you aren’t, either!”

Weiss held up her hand, made a makeshift mirror out of ice. Like Ruby’s own eyes, hers were glowing too, though the ice blue seemed to shift and swirl about, like water lazily flowing round a circular track.

“This is… kind of freaking me out!” she said as she dispelled the mirror, turned her hands over and watched her veins pulsing with power.

Ruby smiled at her. “Well I think you look _beautiful_.”

Weiss blushed.

“Do you still want to do this?” Ruby asked.

“I want to try, yes, but I’m worried my magic will do something to ruin the mood!” Weiss replied.

Ruby smiled. “Just don’t fight it, and do whatever your instincts are telling you. And if they happen to steer you wrong or you do anything I don’t like, you’ll know when I cry ‘oatmeal.’ So, should we get back to it?” she asked, puckering her lips up for a moment.

Weiss thought about it for a while, before she leaned and kissed her again.

She didn’t know what would happen to Ruby’s body after that surge of power she’d given her. What she found was that it made every part of her _sing_ , all that magic inside of her bouncing around in excitement as it did in Weiss but at a different frequency, resonating in harmony with her body—kind of like a deep bass accompanying the lighter strumming of a harp for music much more beautiful than something they could achieve alone.

It felt like the first time she’d held Myrtenaster, only this time, it wasn’t a constant rush of her supercharged power making her feel capable of doing anything and everything, it was a steady, pleasant hum that incited all sorts of strange, _interesting_ reactions in her body, ones she was damn sure she didn’t want to stop soon.

Weiss eyes opened wide, and she made a little excited noise.

Ruby pulled away, her eyes shining like the grin on her face. “Does that mean you to keep going…?” she asked.

Weiss responded by throwing herself at her, locking lips with Ruby once more, pressing her bare chest against her shirt as she wrapped her arms around them and pulling them tight against each other. She wanted her body on hers, feel those muscles coiling and flexing against her skin, the hum of her magic surging about in Ruby’s.

Weiss suddenly broke away, panting for breath and staring at Ruby’s grinning face with wide eyes. “Oh, _oh_ , Piper—Ruby, I—what is _happening_ to me?” she spluttered, breathless.

Ruby chuckled. “It’s what we Fae like to call ‘getting with your wild-side,’” she purred, before she opened her lips wide, showed off the inside of her hot, wet mouth, then made a little agile trick with her tongue.

Weiss dove in, slowing down enough only to ensure that she wouldn’t smash their teeth together; she slipped her tongue between into Ruby’s mouth, squealing with delight as she felt Ruby’s tongue eagerly reach out to meet her for a passionate, messy good time.

Weiss shivered as they made out, moans and squeaks accompanying the lewd, wet sounds filling the air. She hurriedly clumsily pulled out for air, panting and blushing. “Holy _shit_ , I am _getting so_ _turned on_ _right now…!”_ she whispered.

“Me too,” Ruby whispered back, before the two of caught their breaths, and dove back in, steadily growing more passionate, noisy, and _messy_ as the minutes went by.

They broke away for air once more, Weiss coaxed Ruby down on her back, before she planted her hands on either side of her head. She panted and drooled as she took in the hungry, desperate look on her face, the spit glistening on her lips and drooling down the sides of her mouth, felt her shallow, heated breaths caress the skin of her face.

Ruby whimpered as she felt those predatory eyes sizing her up, her weight atop hers. “Weiss…” she whimpered. “Can you we turn things up a notch or three now? I’m getting _really_ wet here!”

Weiss grinned and nodded. “W-What do you want me to do...?” she asked.

“Anything you want, so long as you’re on top!” Ruby replied.

Weiss nodded again. She shifted about and repositioned herself so she’d be straddling one of Ruby’s thighs.

“ _Shit!_ Wait!” Ruby cried.

Weiss stopped, and looked at her in curiosity.

“Almost forgot: get the lube first!” Ruby said. “It’s _really_ important.”

“Do I _have_ to?” Weiss whined. “I think we’re both ready for anything short of anal-play!”

Ruby’s face turned serious. “No, _you aren’t._ Trust me: it’s a lot better to stop and get lube, than to wish you had used it earlier.”

Weiss groaned. “Fine, you have a point...” she muttered as she looked around, and found the bottle where it had been resting since last night. She opened it up, and poured a generous amount of it on one hand, before she put her palms together and started spreading it around.

It was actually very pleasant stuff: warm, and silky smooth like honey.

“Thanks, Weiss,” Ruby said as she put the bottle back down.

Weiss smiled at her. “You’re welcome. Now please get that shirt of yours out of the way...” she purred.

Ruby grinned as she reached for the hem of her shirt and started pulling it up. Weiss watched as she slowly bared more and more of her skin, from the solid muscles of her stomach, her breasts comfortably nuzzled in a red candy cane striped bra (of course), and a little bit of her collar bone before she left it bunched up by her shoulders.

“My horns make it difficult to pull off, so I tend to just leave it on,” Ruby explained as she reached back and undid the clasp of her bra.

Weiss nodded absently, her attention focused on Ruby’s chest as her bra fell away, leaving her breasts and their two chocolate-brown nipples bared. She wrenched her eyes back up to Ruby’s face.

“Can I...?”

Ruby grinned as she laid back on her nest, completely exposed. “Go crazy, I can take it~”

Weiss made a high-pitched, excited giggled, before she awkwardly forced herself to stop. “Sorry...” she whispered.

“Don’t be!” Ruby replied. “That was _really_ cute.”

Weiss’ cheeks just kept on burning. She slowly, hesitantly reached out for her breasts, but stopped as the tips of her fingers started glow an intense ice blue. Ruby noticed, gently grabbed her wrists and guided them to her breasts.

She shivered as she felt the cold from her fingers washing over them.

“You sure about this?” Weiss asked as she kept them off her chest, just a little bit above the skin.

“Y-Yes,” Ruby replied. “Now w-warm them up, p-please, your magic is _r-r-really_ strong,” she said as her teeth began to chatter.

Weiss did, fondling and rubbing each breast, the lube warming them before her magic chilled them all over again. Ruby squirmed and shivered from her touch, moaning and letting out soft curses as Weiss hands explored and felt up her chest, squealed in delight as her fingers trailed over her nipples, the chill turning rock-hard in moments.

“You okay, Ruby?” Weiss asked. “Not too cold?”

“Kinda,” Ruby replied, her teeth chattering slightly. “Pour some more lube on them, please?” she said as she thrust her chest.

Weiss nodded. She reached out for the bottle left on the side (and found it had helpful notches and grooves for her slippery hands), opened it, and started drizzling it all over Ruby’s breasts, weaving a trail side to side.

Weiss stopped and stared, watching the clear fluid slowly trickle down the swell of Ruby’s breasts, drip down her cleavage and onto her stomach, her skin glistening from the morning light.

Ruby reached for her breasts and began to frantically spread it around and rub it into her skin. _“Haah-aaah-haah...”_ she sighed. “B-better, thank you...”

Weiss kept on staring, her mouth open and drool trickling down the side of her mouth.

Ruby put her hands back to her sides and smiled at Weiss. “You can put your hands back on them now!”

“Actually, can I--” Weiss stopped, and awkwardly wiped the drool from her mouth on her arm. “… Actually… can I suck on them instead? This lube is safe for that, isn’t it?”

Ruby nodded. “Water-based, anti-bacterial, and tasteless, go for it! Oh, but before you do: could you freeze the nipple you’re going to suck on, please?”

“I will,” Weiss said she brought her mouth and hands to one of Ruby’s breasts. She gently pinched her nipple, willed her magic into just those two fingers.

Ruby yelped, stiffening and hissing from the cold.

Weiss quickly let go. “Too much?”

“T-too much that time, yeah!” Ruby replied.

“Sorry,” Weiss said, before carefully took her nipple into her mouth.

Ruby sighed in relief as she felt Weiss’ breath warm up the skin, whimpered and moaned as she started to lap at it, replacing the lube with thick, gooey spit. She squealed and squirmed as Weiss swirled her tongue around the hardened nub.

“Y-yes, just like that...” she moaned.

Weiss kept at it for while longer, till she felt the gooey mess get a little too large for her liking. She swallowed, eyes widening as she felt it go down her throat; like Ruby said, it was tasteless, but it felt good going down.

“W-We can get flavoured lubes, if you’d like...” Ruby whispered in between pants. “Or you can make your own at the lab… I _really_ like strawberry flavours...”

Weiss hummed; the prospect of enjoying blueberry frozen yoghurt alongside Ruby’s breasts was _very_ appealing. She gently nibbled on her nipple and earned a sharp, delighted gasp from Ruby before she pulled away.

“I’ll look into it later...” Weiss hummed before she began to lavish attention all over her other breast.

She was more careful this time, holding her fingers over her nipple before she willed her magic into them; and with the sharp gasp and the shiver she elicited from Ruby sounding a lot more pleasured than pained, it paid off.

Weiss smiled before she took her rock-hard nipple into her mouth, sucking and licking, getting Ruby to make all sorts of delightful noises and reactions all over again, until they started sounding needy, desperate.

Weiss pulled away. “Want me to change things up?”

Ruby nodded. “Go down on me, please! And be _very_ careful if you’re going to slip your fingers in me.”

“Why? Another Fae thing I should know about?”

“Yes: earth aligned girls like me can get _really_ tight down there when we get excited.”

Weiss paused. “… How tight, exactly?”

“An ex-boyfriend of mine said it was like sticking his dick in a silk-lined vice-grip made of quicksand.”

Weiss’ eyes widened. “… I feel like should be turned off by that, and yet I’m _really_ not...”

Ruby chuckled. “Yeah… when humans date Fae, then tend to find they were _way_ kinkier than they ever thought they were. Now could you go down on me now, please? I _really_ need to cum...”

Weiss grinned. “Let me do something first...” she muttered as she shifted about.

“Sure! Anything! Just don’t leave me like this...!”

Weiss brought her face up to hers, and smiled. “I won’t, I promise...” she whispered, before she went in for another kiss.

Ruby happily kissed back, squealing and shivering at the surge of fresh magic pouring into her lips. She opened her mouth in anticipation, but Weiss had other ideas, pulling away from her mouth before slowly planting quick, icy kisses on her body, on her neck, her collar bone, between her breasts, on her stomach, leaving a trail of faintly glowing ice blue marks on her skin.

Ruby whimpered and squirmed from the warmth of her lips, quickly followed by her icy magic seeping in. _“Weiss…!”_ she whispered.

Weiss planted a kiss on her stomach, just above the hem of her pajama pants; she hooked her fingers into them and Ruby’s panties—red-and-white candy cane striped, just like her bra—and pulled them down.

Her scent overwhelmed her in an instant, _excitement_ rushing through her body, making her shake and drool in anticipation. She licked her bottom as she exposed her drooling wet pussy, nestled in a patch of black fur with red tips.

“Weiss...?” Ruby asked. “You okay down there...?”

Weiss dove in and put her lips right up to her pussy, slowly running her tongue up her length, savouring the taste of her arousal, her intoxicating scent, her squirming and leaking with every affectionate lick.

“Y-Yes…!” Ruby cried out as she reached out for the back of Weiss’ head, threading her fingers in her hair and she held her down. “Don’t stop— _please!”_

Weiss had no intention of doing _that_ any time soon. Her gloved hand held onto Ruby’s muscular thighs, the other moved up to her clit, toying and teasing her as she ate her out, stopping or slowing down only to swallow all the hot arousal pouring out into her mouth, or gauge Ruby’s reaction as experimented, tried to find what made her squirm the most and cry out the loudest.

Her magic started to seep into her fingers again, sending a chill into Ruby’s clit. She cried out as she bucked her hips, grinding her drooling pussy right into Weiss’ face; Weiss kept on going, her magic chilling her skin, her tongue and her breath warming it back up, driving her crazy from the sensations.

And within moments, Ruby came.

She cried out Weiss’ name, her hips bucking, her pussy gushing, her whole body shaking and spasming from the force of her orgasm. Her grip tightened on Weiss’ head, holding her between between her legs until her orgasm started to fade, her fingers untangled themselves from her hair, and she limply fell back on her nest.

She gasped for breath, frowned as she looked at Weiss’ face dazed expression, her open mouth drooling with her arousal. “Shit...” Ruby whispered, “Weiss, you okay?”

Weiss blinked a few times, then slowly nodded her head. “I… yeah… that was just… _wow...”_

“Good ‘wow’ or bad ‘wow’…?”

“Good...” Weiss mumbled. “ _Really_ good...”

Ruby smiled.

_Knock-knock._

The two of them paused, and looked at the door.

“Pardon me for interrupting, but Blake wished for me to tell you two that she’s thankful you chose to get intimate while she wasn’t sleeping this time, but _still_ wishes that you two would invest in soundproofing or gags, as she was attempting to read whilst having breakfast, and the volume of your intimate acts were making that _extremely_ difficult.

“She also added that if you didn’t, she would ‘storm in there and shove socks into both of your mouths,’ or something to that effect.”

Weiss and Ruby looked sheepish. “Tell her we will!” Ruby replied.

“I will relay it to her as soon as possible!” Penny replied.

Ruby turned back to Weiss. “I guess this means we’ll have to put your turn on hold for a while…?”

Weiss smiled at her. “It’s fine—yesterday will last me a long while...”

Ruby chuckled. “Hopefully this doesn’t mean you won’t be in the mood, because _I sure will be!”_

“Maybe, maybe not—but feel free to attempt to change my mind either way,” Weiss said with a playful wink.

The flirting stopped as both of their stomachs growled.

“You want to get Penny to send us some breakfast?” Ruby asked.

Weiss shook her head as she sat up.“I’ve got things to do, seeing as it’s day of the Eve of the Ether and all.”

“Alright then!” Ruby said as she pulled out one of her smaller blankets, and handed it to Weiss.

She thanked her, and started to wipe herself clean with it, while Ruby got another and did the same.

“Hey Weiss?” Ruby asked as they stood by her bedroom door, cleaned up, and clothed once more.

“Yes?” Weiss asked.

“I love you,” Ruby said, before she leaned in and kissed her.

Weiss blushed again, her skin tingling as a thin layer of frost formed over them. “I love you too, Ruby!” she said quickly, before cupped her hands over her mouth and dispelled the shit out of it.

Ruby chuckled. “You’ll get a handle on your powers someday, Weiss, don’t worry.” Her eyes turned twinkled. “And then we can try the REALLY interesting things...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word document for this clocks in at 15,000 words, with about 12,000 of those being original to this work. I never realized it was possible to edit out so many smutty actions for what was supposed to be a not-serious at all work.
> 
> Anyway, Pyrrha and Penny’s first (sexy animal noise) will instead be the first entry in “Kinky Animal Noise.” I started to think about it and realized that Penny had WAY too many features to be considered even _remotely_ vanilla.


End file.
